This proposal involves a multi-disciplinary/multi-professional research approach to childhood malignancies. This proposal is supported by a clinical research and laboratory research team, and is actively involved with the Pediatric Division of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). Special emphasis is given to the evaluation of curative therapies to increase effectiveness and/or eliminate toxicity or unnecessary components. Oklahoma is actively involved in pilot studies for SWOG that are designed to improve the treatment in noncurative cases. Oklahoma is also involved in ancillary studies in compliance, pain control, etc., that could also influence future group studies. Through its Immunology Laboratory based in pediatric oncology, we have developed standard methodological protocols for the Pediatric Division so that surface markers in acute lymphocytic leukemia can be used on a group-wide basis. Through the Pathology Laboratory, group-wide determination of catecholamines for neuroblastoma is proposed. Members of the oncology team are involved in administrative and scientific committees of SWOG in hematopoietic diseases, neuroblastoma, immunology, solid tumors, pathology, surgery, cancer control, and administrative review.